Deal
by SAHRAT
Summary: King Leopold offers Robin Hood a deal to save his life. This is not a KingQueen story, this is an OQ story so therefore I only tag Robin and Regina :)
1. Chapter 1

credit to alondis(think that is her name) I was told she came up with this prompt, even though I received it from someone else, so whoever came up with it, credit to you!

Robin and his merry men had been on the run from King Leopold's knights for many a day but now their luck has finally run out as they were captured and brought in front of the King to await their sentences.

"For your treason to your King you are to be sentenced to death, the lot of you." the King declared as cheers went up around them.

"Our King betrayed his people first." Robin said rather boldly causing the crowd to silence in shock that the outlaw had dared to speak out against King Leopold.

"Bring the Outlaw to my throne room immediately." King Leopold said as he rose from his throne and went to the other room. Robin was escorted by several knights as they pushed him into the room where Leopold was waiting for him.

"You have much bravery for one so destined to die." King Leopold said.

"Without bravery what does one have?" Robin said.

"I have a deal for you outlaw. You complete your part and I will let you and your men go free." King Leopold said.

"Since when does a King have a need for a thief like me?" Robin asked knowing something was up.

"Normally I don't. But you're young, good looking from what I hear the ladies say and your bravery intrigues me." King Leopold said.

"If I accept, what do you want from me?" Robin asked, not trusting him for one second. But he wanted to know what had caused this discussion in the first place.

"It's really quite simple. I want you to seduce the Queen so she will let you into her bed." King Leopold said seeing the shock on the younger man's face. "You will mate with her until her belly grows with my heir to the kingdom. Then your task will be done."

"You must be quite desperate to ask that of someone like me." Robin said not believing he was hearing this.

"Your choice thief. Her beauty knows no bounds as her skin is softer than the finest satin. I don't know a single man who would refuse to touch a woman as the Queen whose curves were made to make men loose their sanity. I will watch of course without her knowing to make sure you are fulfilling your end of the bargain." King Leopold said. "Now do we have a deal or not?"

"You want me to mate with your wife as you watch?" Robin asked feeling very much disturbed at the deal that the King was offering.

"Yes but only to make sure you are not backing down from our deal." King Leopold explained. "And the other half is you have to get her pregnant. i need a male heir to continue my line."

"You have a daughter who will inherit one day." Robin reminded him.

"But a King such as me needs a male heir." King Leopold declared.

"If I do take this deal and I make the Queen with child, what is to happen to me and my men if she delivers a girl instead." Robin needed to know.

"Then you shall be executed along with your men. So again, do we have a deal?" King Leopold asked.

"I really don't have much choice now do I?" Robin asked.

"Excellent choice thief." King Leopold said. "You will be released tomorrow and sent to the next town where the Queen is staying at my summer retreat. There you will charm her into your bed, send word to me when your mating will happen."

"And once she delivers you a son what is to happen to me?" Robin asked.

"You will be sent to the outer regions of several towns over and never to return again for if you are foolish enough to, you will be executed on the spot. You and your men, so choose wisely." King Leopold said. "Oh and one more thing you are not to speak of this deal with the Queen or anyone else."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said as the King ordered Robin back to the dungeons where his merry men already were. Robin sat in his prison and thought of what he must do to keep his men alive. He had seen the Queen and she was quite a beauty, he hated himself already for what he must soon do to her. Make her fall for him so that they could mate and then he was to be sent away. Never to see his child ever.


	2. Chapter 2

credit to alondis(think that is her name) I was told she came up with this prompt, even though I received it from someone else, so whoever came up with it, credit to you!

Regina was in her garden, looking at her apple tree, the only thing that seemed to be able to give her any happiness now. She was so lonely, but as lonely as she was she was very thankful that the king didn't want her attentions. He had only kissed her once, on their wedding day. She saw her future being just like this, alone with no one who cared about her. She decided to get out of the castle, she wasn't sure what this castle was really for, to keep enemies out or to keep her inside? She left the garden and changed into simple riding breeches and a top, she snuck into the servant's entrance into the castle. She quickly made a run for it, she finally felt free! She could actually breathe out here, and it was just in the forest. She came to a pond and took a seat before it, she leaned back against a tree and just smiled at the simple joy of being away. She closed her eyes, intending to only rest them...

Robin had been following her since she had left the castle, the king had made sure that Robin was well rested so that he may start to form a relationship with the Queen. Robin was not comfortable with this deal he had made with the King, but he had little choice in the matter. He would sacrifice knowing his child, but his men who had always been faithful to him would live. He had seen the Queen making her way into the forest, saw the way she had always acted childlike as she had ran, she wondered why she would find such joy from being away from the castle when everything she could ever want was inside. He saw her take a seat under a tree, she looked to be asleep. He was just about to approach her when he heard the sounds of footsteps, Robin kept his position hidden as he saw a man come into the clearing, and from the looks of him he was up to no good.

He saw the man approach the Queen, saw the man's hand move to his belt and knew he could wait no longer. Robin got up and as the man had just kneeled over the Queen, who let out a scream, Robin tackled the man to the ground and delivered several punches to him. The man grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into Robin's eyes, blinding him so he could get away. Robin started to give chase but didn't want to leave the Queen alone. He quickly came back to find her standing there.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he approached her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Regina said. "Who are you anyways?" Regina asked.

"My name is Robin," Robin said keeping his full identity from her.

"I'm Regina," Regina said.

"It's an honor, your majesty," Robin said as he bowed slightly at her.

"So you know who I am then?" Regina asked.

"Your beauty precedes yourself," Robin said.

"I don't know how to thank you enough," Regina said.

"If it's not asking too much, maybe you could take a stroll with me?" Robin asked, hoping he was not coming on too strong to her. He couldn't rush this and have her pull back, his friend's lives depended on it.

"I can't," Regina said. "Not today, anyways. But maybe tomorrow evening, say after sundown?"

"I'll be here," Robin said.

"I have to go, I need to get back to the castle, before I'm missed," Regina said then wanted to laugh as no one would miss her.

"Be careful, milady," Robin said as he watched her turn and leave, he followed her all the way to the edge of the forest, making sure she got back safely. Step one was complete, they had met and he had flirted with her just a little. Now he had to go into step two, which would make her start to fall for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina snuck out the next evening and met Robin by the pond, why did she feel the need to rush to meet him? There was something about him that excited her, he was handsome, that was obvious, but he also paid attention to her. Something her own husband failed to do so.

"You're early, I'm flattered," Robin said as he walked around a tree to meet her.

"Yes, well, it's nice to get out of that prison for awhile," Regina said.

"You call it a prison?" Robin asked.

"It is, I was forced to marry him. He ignores me, wants nothing of me except to be a nanny to his daughter," Regina said.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Robin said, truly sorry for her.

"I lost the love of my life because of his daughter, now I'm stuck in a loveless marriage with her father," Regina said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you these things."

"Why not? We're friends right?" Robin asked as Regina just nodded her head once. They were still strangers to one another, but there was a chemistry between them that could not be denied by either.

"Shall we walk?" Robin asked as he put his hand out for her.

"We shall," Regina said as she placed her hand in his and together they started walking, Robin told her stories of his life, but left out about him being Robin Hood. Regina told him stories of her growing up, her love for horseback riding.

"Maybe we can ride tomorrow?" Robin asked hopeful. He truly wanted to spend more time with her.

"I would like that a lot," Regina said. "Can you get us two horses?"

"I will make it my mission for tomorrow, that and receiving a smile from you," Robin said as he took her hand and brought his lips to kiss her hand. He was indeed rewarded with a smile at his actions.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then,"Regina said as she had to return to the castle, she had been gone for over two hours and she didn't want anyone to know this.

~The next evening~

Regina again returned to the spot by the pond, she smiled as she saw Robin standing there with a horse, one horse.

"You couldn't get but one?" Regina asked.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not that good of a thief," Robin said with a smirk as he had only wanted to bring one so that they would be forced to ride together, their bodies touching.

"Yes, well you're no Robin Hood then," Regina said as she walked up to the horse and patted it.

"No, I'm not," Robin said thinking if she only knew. "You ready?"

"More than ready," Regina said as she took a firm hold and hoisted herself up onto the horse, she scooted forward to give him plenty of room. Robin was sitting behind her, with his hands on her tiny waist and with a few clicks they were off. They rode for over an hour before stopping, Regina had kept the horse at a decent pace as they had ridden. Robin dismounted and put his hands out to assist Regina down, when she was going down he brought her body in contact with his, letting their natural chemistry do its work. She looked up at him, and before she could speak his lips were on hers, Robin felt her response immediately. She was kissing him back. And not just a simple kiss but a very passionate one, she gripped his shoulders and Robin felt her nails digging into his skin through his shirt. He wanted those nails in his back and her beneath him.

Regina was starved for this, it had been so long since she had felt this in her life. Well the only other time was with Daniel, but while Daniel made her feel like a young girl in love, Robin was making her feel like a very passionate woman. He was bringing this side of her out that she never even knew existed.

"Robin," Regina moaned out against his mouth.

"I'm sorry, milady, I overstepped my bounds," Robin said fearful he had made her pull back from him.

"No, no I liked it a lot," Regina said.

"I did too," Robin said as he made to kiss her again, this time the kiss stayed on a gentle level, Robin's hands were on her back, moving down until they rested on her butt. He pulled her closer to him, making sure she felt what she was doing to his body. It was obvious that she did, as she started to grind her hips against his erection. Robin threw caution to the wind, and picked her up by the hips, making her legs fall open on either side of his hips and he moved so that her back was pressed up against a tree, the bark biting into her back just a little. But at the moment she didn't care. Regina used her hips and started to grind even more against him, it made her feel so good between her legs, but there was something missing, she wanted more!

"Robin, we can't do this," Regina said. Robin moved his head to look down at her, she didn't look frightened.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off as a rutting man," Robin said.

"No, its not that. I don't want my first time to be up against a tree," Regina said to a shocked Robin.

"You're a virgin?" Robin asked, when the king had offered this deal to him, he had thought that he had at least bedded his wife.

"I told you the King ignores me," Regina said.

"Where can we go then?" Robin asked.

"In two days, the King leaves for a hunting retreat with his brother. Come to the castle, I'll keep you hidden there," Regina said.

"I look forward to seeing you then," Robin said as he reluctantly let go of her, they spent the next hour talking to one another. Kissing on one another as well, before long they returned to the edge of the forest where Regina had to return back to the castle.

"Be safe," Robin said as he kissed her lips once more before she left.

Robin had been given word to meet with the King in the morning, Robin made his way to where the King wanted to meet.

"So how are things coming with the Queen?" Leopold asked.

"Things are progressing well," Robin admitted.

"Good, then the Queen thinks I'm leaving for a hunting retreat," Leopold said.

"She has told met this, and promised to sneak me into the castle," Robin said.

"Good then after tomorrow evening, I'll be in the Queen's room in a hidden compartment. I expect you to bed her tomorrow, and I want her on her back with her legs spread wide open so I can see you breed her," Leopold said. "Make sure to leave plenty of lights on, and keep your hips up into her, I want to watch as you pump into her. And make sure you make her moan."

"It seems like you'll be enjoying this more," Robin said.

"My enjoyment will be in knowing that soon, I'll have my male heir that I need," Leopold said as he left.

Robin headed back to the forest, his thoughts on if Regina did conceive their child then his child would always think that the King was its father, and not him. He would have to give up not just his child, but Regina as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was nervous, was pacing her bedchamber back and forth. Robin was due to be here within the next few moments. She had sent her handmaiden to show him her room. She was going to do it, she was going to make love with Robin, these past few days of being with him reminded he of being with Daniel. Though on another level completely. Robin sent a thrill through her being around him.

There was a knock on her door which sent Regina racing to answer it, she pulled open the door and saw Robin standing there, she quickly pulled him into the room and into a quick kiss that sent her senses reeling. Robin kissed her lips deeply, he wanted this night with her and not just because of the deal he had made with the king but because he wanted Regina.

"You do know what to do right?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I know," Robin said. "Just relax, sweetheart. First we need to get rid of our clothes." Robin said as he started to remove her gown, and slipped it quickly over her head and threw it onto the floor. Robin shielded her body with his as much as he could, he knew the King was in the compartment and watching them even now. Robin knew it was a foolish thought, Regina was married to the man but Robin didn't want him to see her like this. Robin started to remove his own clothing, then picking Regina up he carried her to the bed, his face full with passion.

Regina wanted to speak, to urge him to please be gentle, to tell him that in spite of her willingness she was frightened. And to be stripped bare for a man's admiration was something she had never experienced. She opened her mouth to whisper her sudden rush of fears, but it was too late. He was already kissing her half parted lips, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, exploring every inch of softness and trembled beneath his demanding lips. Her eyes widened in fearful wonder when she felt his member growing, probing at her flesh.

He sensually ravaged the sweetness of her mouth until he was moaning with pleasure and panting for breath, so intense was his loving assault.

Regina's flesh blazed as Robin's mouth burned its way across her cheek and up to one temple, where he buried his face in her hair and murmured tender words, scandalous words, of love and sex. His body moved, and his trailed sensual kisses down her throat to her breasts, then to her stomach. His tongue flicked in and out of her naval until she tingled with desire. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind she understood they had gone past the point of sanity, there would be no return to any form of innocence, but she did not care. She was flat on her back, and she felt Robin's knees planted between her thighs, spreading her legs father apart as he knelt, and taking her hands, he pulled her upward, guiding her fingers over his body. Then, vaguely aware that the hard strength of his thighs were pressing against her, Regina gave a sharp intake of breath when she felt his maleness probing at the entrance to her.

Robin did as the king had told him to do, he had Regina on her back, her legs were spread wide and his hips were up into her. He felt ill with himself knowing the king was watching this take place. The king could see Robin naked from the back and Regina's core, he was about to watch Robin take her virginity in the most detailed way. He hoped Regina would never find out about this, that Leopold was watching her right now. Robin thrust forward, as he probed harder, her virginal barrier broke, sheathing his maleness with moisture and enabling him to press onward toward the titillating journey's end. He was aware of Regina's sharp cry of pain as she tried to burrow into the bed to avoid his impaling sword, but no power in the universe could have stopped him, not even if he wanted it.

Tears filled Regina's eyes, and she thought she would surely be split asunder. Her cried of pain and protest were abruptly cut off as his lips covered hers. His tongue shot into her mouth, probing deeper and deeper into that crevice while his member slowly filled the other. Her fingernails dug into his back and they grasped his buttocks as she tried to cry out. She could feel his invasion inch by inch. Robin used his toes digging into the bed for added leverage while his hands gripped the other end of the bed, pulling, straining, until he was completely buried within her. His buttocks tenses and trembled beneath her hands, and only then did he pause.

Sensing Regina would no longer cry, Robin raised his head and his eyes gazed intently into hers. Knowing her tight sheath would soon drain him, he began making small, darting motions. He first moved with rhythmic, evenly timed thrusts, but as the need for release became overpowering, his breath grew rapid and ragged, his teeth gritted together, perspiration shone on his skin. Finally, he threw back his head, arched his back, and plunged himself to the hilt as the night exploded into red hot ecstasy.

A part of Robin hoped she would conceive their child, and he hoped for a boy because of the deal for his men's lives. But on the other hand, he knew as soon as she was with child that he would be removed from her and their child forever...


	5. Chapter 5

"That was so good," Robin moaned out as he laid to the side of her. Regina moved and winced upon doing so. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Robin asked as he thought he had prepared her enough for it.

"No, I'm just not used to this, as you know," Regina said as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it. And it will get better for you," Robin promised her. He knew she had not felt as much pleasure as he had but then again she had been a virgin.

"As long as you're the one teaching me, I'm more than willing to try," Regina said as Robin smiled and kissed her lips. He wanted to go for round two but thought she might need a good soak first.

"Why don't you take a hot bath, then we'll continue with your teachings," Robin said as Regina started to move from the bed, he put an hand on her arm, stopping her. He gave her a sheet to wrap around her, mostly to keep the King's eyes off her. He waited until she was in the other room, before moving himself. A movement to his right caught his attention and he saw the King exit his hiding place.

"Very good, thief. She was very well used. Now since you're going to mate with her again, this time I want her on her knees with her face away from me," Leopold said as a thought came to his mind. "Matter of fact, move that stool there in front of this dresser and mate with her right in front of me, I want a very close up of this." Robin moved from the bed and wrapped a sheet around himself.

Robin was thoroughly disgusted with the King who seemed to get a sick thrill off of watching Regina being mated with. How much further was this going to go with him, Robin was afraid of what would be next. Robin watched as Leopold walked over to the bed, and looked down at the bloodstained sheet, Regina's blood. "I want these saved, do not destroy them for any reasons."

"Is there anything else you require?" Robin asked, wanting the King out of his eyesight as soon as possible.

"Yes, as you are mounted on her I want you to make her scream, scream in pain, I want her ridden hard. None of the easy that you did earlier, ride her hard," Leopold said as he heard movement from the bath and quickly made his way back to his hiding place.

Robin turned to see Regina come back into the room, wearing only a robe. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just a little tender is all," Regina said.

"Don't worry, the more we make love the easier it will be for you," Robin said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him, his lips captured hers as his hands started to undo her robe. He hated that he had to mate with her in front of the king, but his friend's lives were on the line. As the robe fell to the ground, Robin removed the sheet covering him, Regina took a few steps backwards to go towards the bed, when Robin stopped her.

"I got a better idea," Robin said as he moved the stool that the king wanted, he positioned it in front of the dresser as he was ordered to do. He turned to see Regina looking at him with a look of confusion. "I want you on your knees as I take you this time."

"Like a stallion mating with a mare?" Regina asked.

"Exactly, come here," Robin held out his hand as she placed hers in his, he positioned her on the long stool where she was on her knees. He took his fingers and started to play with her clit from behind. "Pull on your nipples."

Regina did as he said, and let out several moans as she did so. Robin was already hard as ever, he knew what Leopold wanted him to do, he wanted him to mate with Regina hard, so that she could not enjoy it, but Robin couldn't do that to her. It was bad enough the man was watching them, watching Regina in particular. He moved his fingers and feeling her wetness, positioned himself behind her, he let the tip of his member run up and down her slit before he pressed all the way in causing her to gasp loudly. He knew her tender insides were not fully prepared but Robin was also afraid of what Leopold would do if Robin didn't take her hard. He reached around and grasped her breasts as he rode her from behind like a stallion taking a mare.

"Robin," Regina moaned out, he could tell she was not fully enjoying this but he had little choice. "Slow down, please."

Robin leaned in close to her ear. "You like this don't you, you like me mating with you like you watch the horses do, don't you?" Regina let out a moan as he moved one of his fingers back to her clit and played with it as he took her, and take her he did. The only sounds were his hips hitting up into hers and the moans she made as she was pounded from behind. Robin wanted to unleash his cum inside her, but he wanted her with him as well.

"Cum for me, clamp down around me and drain my cock inside you," Robin again whispered into her ear as his words seemed to work and he felt her starting to tighten up around him, she screamed through her orgasm as her inside muscles were clasping his cock, draining every ounce of his cum as he shot several shots inside her, groaning loudly as he did so.

He hoped the bastard behind them was happy with this mating.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin and Regina were becoming closer and closer as a month passed, then another, Regina would sneak out of the castle and meet him in the forest early in the mornings before the castle was awake with activity and also later at night she would retire early from dinner. Leopold would just nod his consent, he knew she was going to see the thief but he had informed the outlaw that he was not to mate with the Queen unless he was there to view it.

"Why do you want to watch us like this?" Robin had asked out of frustration of the situation.

"I enjoy watching her being taken like you do, except I think you are far too gentle with her. I have told you I want her taken hard, but you have to cause her to have an orgasm so that she will milk your member deep inside her. The sooner she starts to show signs of being with child, the sooner you will disappear, you and your men," Leopold said.

"Are there any orders for tonight?" Robin asked. He hated that the King was doing this to them, to her. Robin's feelings for her were very strong, they had spent a lot of time, just talking with one another. Really getting to know one another, she had told him about loosing her first love Daniel.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I want you to know how much I truly do care for you, Regina," Robin had told her.

"And I you," Regina had spoken back, finally admitting her feelings aloud to him.

"Tonight I want her tied to the bed, spread eagle, and I want you to mate with her, and thief I mean for you to mate with her hard, if I see anymore of this easy going, I'm going to send in my top knights in to to do the deed," Leopold warned Robin. Robin then knew he had no choice, if he didn't follow's the King's orders to the letter, then Regina would be raped repeatedly by the King's Knights.

"Yes, your majesty," Robin said as he made his way to the Queen's bedchamber, using a secret entrance in doing so.

"Robin, I'm so glad to see you," Regina said as Robin snuck into her room.

"And I you," Robin replied as she ran into his arms.

"I always worry about you," Regina said.

"Don't fret, I have my ways in and out of here without being caught," Robin replied as he kissed her lips, she responded to him passionately. He had enjoyed how she had responded to him quite differently now than before.

"I missed you so much," Regina said.

"And I you," Robin said as he kissed her again. When he pulled back to look at her, he saw a sign that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you...but...I'm with child," Regina said.

"You are?" Robin was happy at one second, and then saddened by the fact that he would soon have to leave her. He wouldn't get to see his child ever.

"Are you happy?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'm happy that you're carrying my child," Robin said as he walked them to the bed. "I would like to try some new things with you, if that's alright." He watched as Regina just nodded. He would be careful with her because of the baby. He quickly removed her clothes and brought out some rope and he saw fear in her eyes.

"Just trust me, I won't hurt you," Robin assured her. She nodded as he tied her to the bed, her legs were tied apart at the end of the bed. He removed his own clothes and started to go down on her, preparing her for their lovemaking. He knew the King was watching but at this moment he didn't care, once he knew she was ready he started to slip inside of her when the door hidden compartment opened and out walked the King.

"Leopold," Regina said, clearly surprised.

"You've done well, thief," Leopold said as Robin pulled the cover to shield Regina's naked form from the King. "It took you no time for you to get her pregnant. You will be well rewarded."

"Robin?" Regina asked as she looked at Robin, praying for him to deny it, but her heart broke when he couldn't.

"You got what you wanted, now please leave," Robin said. He would have to explain this to Regina somehow.

"Oh, no. I'm going to take over where you left off," Leopold said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, afraid of what he meant.

"You are to stand by the bed, while I offer my congratulations for the Queen's pregnancy," Leopold said as he started to undress.

"No, Leopold, please don't," Regina begged.

"We are married and this is your duty as my wife," Leopold said as kneeled down on the bed, and settled between his wife's thighs.

"Robin, help me, please," Regina begged as Robin could do nothing but stand there. They were married. Robin turned from the bed.

"NO!" Leopold yelled. "You're to watch." Leopold smiled wickedly as he lowered himself onto her. His hand slid between her thighs to her soft mound of hair, his questing fingers parting her to find her secret core.


	7. Chapter 7

Just when it looked like Leopold was about to rape Regina, he suddenly stopped and got up from the bed with a laugh. "You really didn't think I would touch a peasant such as yourself now did you?"

As Leopold was getting dressed, Robin went to Regina's side and untied her from the bed. As he reached to help her, she pulled back from him. Not wanting anything to do with him

Regina quickly got dressed herself and saw that Leopold was watching her, "Why?" She asked him.

"Haven't you figured it all out yet? Are you that much of a simpleton?" Leopold asked. "Because I need a male heir, and I offered this thief a deal he couldn't refuse."

Regina looked over at Robin, she was hoping he would deny it. But seeing the look of guilt on his face, she knew whatever the deal was Robin had accepted it.

"What was the deal?" Regina wanted to know immediately.

"He was to impregnate you, and once he did he was to leave our castle immediately." Leopold said laughing at her look of horror on her face. "And you want to know the best part my wife? I watched every time you were bred by him, from the first time he took your virginity, to the time he took you like a mare on that stool."

Regina was horrified that he had watched them, she had no reason to doubt Leopold. Robin was like a statue, not saying a word to deny anything. Everything he had ever told her was a lie evidently. From him telling her about his feelings for her, to him being so gentle with her most of the time on this very bed. And now to know that he had had sex with her while her husband watched them. Had given her a baby on her husband's orders. It all sickened her to accept.

"Now say your goodbyes my dear," Leopold said as Regina went up to Robin and as soon as he opened his mouth. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"I hate you!" Regina said as her grief took over her and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Regina!" Robin made to grab her but she pushed him away.

Leopold watched their interaction, enjoying the look of disgust on his wife's face at her lover's betrayal. "Guards!" He called out as several guards rushed into the room just then. "Remove him immediately! He is to be taken to the dungeon to receive his punishment before being exiled."

"NO!' Robin called out as he kept his eyes on the fallen form of Regina on the floor, he couldn't see her face but he could hear her sobs. Damn, the king had went back on his word. He didnt think he would tell Regina the whole truth about everything. He was being taken from the woman he loved, and the child she was carrying.


	8. Chapter 8

For months, Robin was kept in the dungeon for that time period. He was tortured, starved, whipped to the point he wasn't sure he would survive. But survive he did, he lived for his unborn child, for Regina, even though she would hate him now. Somehow he had to find a way to right this with Regina, he was in love with her. Had fallen for her since he looked into her eyes.

A month later Robin was let go by the King's guards and was taken to the edge of the farthest forest, where he was dumped, almost dead. Luckily he was found by his men who were let go by the King. The took care of him, and nursed him back from the dead, Little John didn't know if he would make it or not. Robin kept saying Regina's name over and over in his fever state.

Finally after a few weeks went by Robin finally had his strength back. "I have to go back and explain things to her" It had been over four months since he had last seen her, she had to be almost six months pregnant by now.

"If you do you will be killed Robin." John tried to talk him out of his madness.

Robin stood up from the fire and yelled. "I don't care!"

"Then it's your own funeral." Little John said.

Robin tried sneaking into the castle, but every time he was captured and sent back after a few lashes from the guards. Another month had passed before he finally was able to get into the castle thanks to one of the maids who thought he was handsome, foolish but handsome.

For Regina the months had been a living hell for her, she was in a constant state of sadness that the father of her child had gotten her pregnant for a deal with the King. Their baby meant nothing to him, just a deal. The King was always reminding her of why she was with child now. Saying how the father didn't hesitate in agreeing with him about the deal. How the King had enjoyed watching their coupling, how Robin had been adamant in how he wanted the King to watch them, watch him taking her virginity, watch them make the new heir to the kingdom. Regina had no idea the King was lying about some of this, she had no reason to not believe him after Robin had not denied making the deal with the King.

Regina was almost seven months pregnant now, her baby was active, always moving around in her belly. It loved to kick her in her ribs, always a reminder of its father. Which should have brought joy, but instead was a constant reminder of how he had betrayed not just her but their child as well. But no matter what, she loved her baby and she would give it enough love for both of its parents. She knew the King would only use it as an heir, if it was a boy. Regina didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, she just wanted her baby.

She was at her mirror, brushing her hair as she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her, she turned and was startled to see Robin there. She quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" She yelled at him.

"I had to see you. I had to explain things to you." He said back. He took a second to look at her, her belly was big now. With their child.

"Explain your lies? Explain how you had the King watch us? How you made that deal with him?" She screamed at him.

"I didn't want him to watch us, but I had no choice. If I didn't agree to the deal then my men would be dead. You have to understand!" He yelled back.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You have nothing of yours here!" She said.

"I beg to differ, I have one, two things here that mean everything to me." He said as he walked up to her. She backed up until she was pressed into the wall. He placed his hand on her stomach and when she tried to shove it away he put it right back. "This is mine! As you are as well, you've always been mine. As I am yours."

"I was never yours. This child will never be yours!" She cried to him. Her baby didn't like that its mother was upset and started to move around. "Guards!" She yelled.

"Regina!" Robin couldn't believe she would sound the alarm. But as soon as he thought it the guards rushed in. Robin turned and shielded her from them, in the struggle Robin pulled away but lost his footing and fell into Regina landing on top of her on her stomach. She instantly cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"OWWWWWW! I need my nurse," Regina cried out as Robin tried to help her but was quickly pulled away from her. The last image he had as he was drug away from her again was her on the floor, clutching her stomach. He also saw some blood on the floor where she had been when she was picked up and laid on the bed.

Dead Gods! Don't let their baby suffer because of him he thought!


	9. Chapter 9

For hours Regina suffered, Meg her nurse watched as her conditioned worsened. She knelt at Regina's beside, begging her to hold on. She had lost so much blood. She wiped away tears as she remembered loosing her own child when she was younger. She had tried her best, but she could tell that the Queen was loosing her baby, she had lost so much blood it amazed Meg that Regina was still alive.

"Please, Meg. Please save my baby," Regina pleaded with exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry your majesty, I fear it's too late," Meg responded.

Regina cried out at the news. "No, please I can't loose it."

Meg wiped Regina's brow as another round of pain consumed her. Meg could do nothing but watch as she lost her child. Regina's screams of pain could be heard throughout the castle, all the way down to the dungeon where Robin could do nothing more than to shout at someone to tell him what was happening.

The guards seemed to take great pleasure in punishing Robin, as the more he screamed the more they beat him, whipping his back that had just healed recently.

An hour later the castle grew quiet as nothing could be heard, no noise. Lights were lowered for what many knew had happened to the Queen. Meg stayed with Regina until after it was over and the baby, born way too early was taken away from the room.

"Gods be with her through this," another maid said to Meg as they looked down at the unconscious queen.

Meg shook her head, "I'm afraid god deserted this on," she whispered, unshed tears glistening her eyes. Meg knew what had happened to Regina with the thief, the Queen had confided in her about falling in love with him, conceiving his child and then his betrayal. Meg had offered what comfort she could. But knew nothing would take the pain away and now to loose the baby.

Meg after making sure the Queen was sound asleep, went down to the dungeon and went to check on the thief, she knew he would be tortured for breaking in today. As she made her way near his cell. Robin shouted to her. "For God's sake, what is going on? Nobody will tell me anything. Is Regina all right?"

Meg glanced around to be sure no one was listening. "The Queen miscarried tonight. She barely survived, she was hemorrhaging so bad."

Robin leaned against the bars. "Will she be all right?"

"I don't know. She's in god's hands now."

"I have to see her."

"You know that's impossible."

"Talk to the King. Tell him it's a dying man's last request. I've got to see her. That was my child she lost."

"I know that. She also told me how you lied to her, even if she was awake I don't think you should see her now."

"She hates me."

"Can you blame her? After everything you did to her? And now she lost her baby because of you?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to land on top of her." Robin tried to explain. He had lost their child tonight too, almost lost Regina. Why hadn't he stayed away?

"What you can do for her is to pray for her, even if she survives this I don't think she'll ever be able to have another child." With that Meg turned to leave.

"Wait. Was it a boy or a girl?" Robin had to know.

Meg stopped and looked at him. "A son." With that she left him alone to his grief.

Robin slowly lowered to the floor. His actions had cost him his son, a son he would never know, but knew he would have loved if he could have been given the chance. Now it was too late. His actions had robbed him of a son and the woman he loved. Regina would always hate him no matter what now. For he had killed their child as if he had with his bare hands. Robin put his hands over his face and wept.

Wept for his lost son.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're sure the boy won't be found?" The King asked the old woman standing there.

"I assure you, no one will ever be the wiser." she replied.

"Good, because I can't have my heir be on the thrown with his eyes looking at everyone. Damnit! if he didn't have his eyes, I could have passed him off as my heir. Now the Queen will not be able to give my my son!" The King was furious. He had gotten a son from his wife and her lover, only now he had to get rid of the child. He had thought to kill it, but he thought it would be better revenge to make sure it was gone and to tell his wife the baby was dead.

The King dismissed the old woman with the crying infant away. She would take several days travel before she would reach her target. The baby would never know that his mother was a Queen, and his father the Prince of Thieves.

Regina was unconscious for several days as her body healed. When she finally woke up she was in a constant state of pain. "My baby, where is my baby?"

Meg rushed over to her and tried to sooth her. "Shh Your Majesty, you're alright."

But Regina didn't care about her, she wanted to know where her baby was. "Meg, where is my baby?"

Meg hesitated before answering, Regina could see the pained look on her face and knew what had happened. "No, not my baby. Please Meg, don't tell me my baby-"

"DEAD! And because of that blasted thief," the King bellowed as he entered the room.

Regina let the tears flow as she realized her sweet baby had died.

Leopold looked to Meg and quickly dismissed her. "Get out!"

Meg looked at her Queen before leaving.

The King made his way over to the bed. "Are you happy now? Your lover has cost me my heir."

"That was my baby! Leave me alone." Regina cried out. She realized that the baby had been a boy. Her little boy.

He leaned over and leered at her. "You remember this pain, and know that that thief is what caused me to have to bury my heir three days ago."

Regina just kept crying, her grief would not stop. It consumed her. All she could think of was her baby boy. Dead.

As her pain consumed her, another emotion started to form. Rage. Rage that her baby was dead. Rage that the father was responsible for her baby's death.

"If I ever see you again, you'll pay Robin. You'll pay!" She swore on her little boy's soul.

Meanwhile the father was in his own hell. He had been beaten again and transported deeper into the forest than ever before. Luckily his men had been following his torturers and found him and brought him back to Sherwood forest. Weeks went on before Robin finally was able to wake up.

John had not left his side throughout this ordeal. "Easy. You need to save your strength."

But Robin could not just lay still, he had to do something. "You don't understand, my son is dead! And the mother will hate me for it."

John was shocked by his friend's news. But if his friend left now, he would surely die. "You can't bring him back, but what you can do is take care of yourself for now and live for him."

Robin was angry, angry his son was dead. Angry at the old King who went back on his word and now Regina hated him. And who could blame her now? Their child was dead. Did he have his eyes or Regina's? Would he have been a great King? Robin knows Regina would have tried to raise him like her, to be good and fair to the people.

Robin didn't know how, but somehow he had to go and see Regina. Once his strength was back, he would sneak back into the castle or die trying.

Many nights travels away, a young couple were in their home with a crying infant.

"What are we to do next?" The man said.

"I don't know. He won't eat, he won't sleep. I think he wants his parents." The woman said.

"But Ana, they are dead. That's what the old hag said." The man said.

"I don't know, Will. But something is not right here." The woman said.

**OKAY SO THE BABY IS NOT DEAD. BUT THE PARENTS DON'T KNOW THAT YET.**


End file.
